comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas
La Wikia de Pokefanon Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:59 18 ene 2017 (UTC) Los 5 Súper Humanos Final Fantasy Wiki 22:26 16 ene 2017 (UTC) Wiki Arrowverso Wiki Dragon Ball Legendary :Hola, ya he terminado el logo, no pude agregar el dragón debido a que era muy complicado debido a la fuente y terminaría viéndose un texto ilegible. -- 00:47 8 ene 2017 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias, el dragón era un detalle sin importancia, pero quedo bien. 200px|link=Usuario:Gond SS 04:47 8 ene 2017 (UTC) Wiki Tlaststand :La administración no se encuentra lo suficientemente activa. -- 20:17 18 ene 2017 (UTC) EarthBound Wiki :La administración no se encuentra lo suficientemente activa. -- 20:18 18 ene 2017 (UTC) Sega Enciclopedia Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:56 8 feb 2017 (UTC) Wiki Besstial Hola Rikudo, en el pasado ya he trabajado en diseños para vuestra comunidad. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos en mejorar Wiki Bestial de nuevo. Pronto empezaré con el logotipo, para luego seguir con el fondo y la portada. Un saludo -- 21:12 11 ene 2017 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. 16:12 18 ene 2017 (UTC) Musicapedia Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:54 15 feb 2017 (UTC) Shadowhunters Wiki en Español Yo-kai Watch Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 19:49 28 ene 2017 (UTC) Enciclopedia del Fútbol Uruguayo 02:42 24 ene 2017 (UTC) }} Wiki Golden Kamuy :Solicitud finalizada. -- 19:32 28 ene 2017 (UTC) Pretty Little Liars Wiki Dragon City Fan-Arts Solicitud duplicada. La otra ha sido completada. -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:11 6 mar 2017 (UTC) Wiki The Last of Us Inside Out Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal Wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 23:26 14 feb 2017 (UTC) ReLIFE Wiki :Solicitud finalizada, espero les guste. -- 01:13 11 mar 2017 (UTC) Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón Wiki Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:47 6 mar 2017 (UTC) Dragon City Fan-Arts Wiki Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:10 6 mar 2017 (UTC) Summoners War: Sky Arena Wiki Solicitud terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:55 20 mar 2017 (UTC) Wiki Kpop :Administración inactiva desde el día que se realizó la solicitud. -- 19:06 20 mar 2017 (UTC) Wikia Re:Zero :Solicitud finalizada, espero les guste. -- 20:07 22 feb 2017 (UTC) Clarence Wiki :Hola, ya se ha agregado el fondo y el favicon. Sin embargo, no cerraré la solicitud en caso de que el fondo no les haya agregado. De ser así, preferiría que la idea del fondo fuera un poco más clara, y que me pasaran una imagen de ejemplo o la imagen que desean que se utilice para el fondo. -- 22:27 7 abr 2017 (UTC) ::Finalizo la solicitud puesto que no se presentaron quejas en 3 días. -- 19:07 10 abr 2017 (UTC) Mope.io wiki :Solicitud finalizada. -- 00:45 3 abr 2017 (UTC) ShinobiRP IMVU :Conversado con la administración en Hilo:1075. -- 21:01 4 abr 2017 (UTC) KISSY Wikia :La wikia no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto. 15:59 18 mar 2017 (UTC) Indie Horror RPG Wiki Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 23:31 28 mar 2017 (UTC) Una Corte de Rosas y Espinas Wiki Star vs the Forces of Evil Wiki -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 22:28 18 abr 2017 (UTC) Wikia KonoSuba Terminada -FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:35 17 abr 2017 (UTC) Wikijuegos Beyblade Wiki 17:28 20 abr 2017 (UTC)}} Bible Black Earn to Die Wiki sk4ids :Comunidad no cumple los requisitos. -- 17:18 5 may 2017 (UTC) Wikia Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Wiki High School DxD Bob Esponja Wiki sk4pedia :Hola Johanpollito, te comento nuevamente que tu solicitud será rechazada. La comunidad a la cual estás enlazando no cumple con los requisitos establecidos en el proyecto, entre los cuales se solicita un mínimo de 25 artículos completos, y además ser claro en lo cual se desea. En tema únicamente estás colocando "warner_bros_1998_sky_background_by_scottisom-d9dlspt" y esto no nos indica nada de lo que quieres, en esta sección deberías indicar "Logo", "Fondo", "Portada" o "Favicon", inclusive las cuatro cosas, y en observaciones ser claro con lo que deseas. Espero que la próxima solicitud que dejes sea bien estructurada y que tu comunidad cumpla con los requisitos establecidos. -- 18:39 6 may 2017 (UTC)